Escape: By Katelyne Smith
by CriminalsMinds
Summary: Hope has always been alone. She's used to it. Tormented day in and day out she feels there's no place to hide and no one to turn to. Until she meets three people who will change her perspective on the world completely. She soon learns that even through all the bad things in life, there's still an escape.
1. Chapter 1-2

Escape

Chapter1

Hope

 _ **Bam! Bam! Bam!**_ Hope watched as her books one after the other, slammed down onto the ground. This in turn made a loud bang that echoed through the school halls which was followed by an even louder snicker. "Oops didn't see you there." Veronica, the cheer captain said as she walked by shoving me into a locker. "Maybe you should wear a bell so people will notice you." laughing, she strutted down the hall alongside her two best friends Malory and Justine who joined in alongside her. Sighing, I leaned down to pick up my books, tucking them safe into the crook of my arms as my hands tighten around the cover of them tightly. _It doesn't bother me,_ she thought to herself. _Yes it does,_ another traitorous voice whispered back. Fighting back tears I begin walking to first block just as the bell rings to signal it's already begun. _Crap._ I walk as quickly as I can to my first class, English, trying to ignore the laughs and giggles as I walk in tardy, again. "Nice of you to join us Mrs. Carters." My English teacher Mr. Blake says as I walk in hurrying to my seat in the back avoiding eye contact. "Alright class. Now if we're done being interrupted. Turn to page 443 in your textbooks." Grunts and groans erupt all at once throughout the classroom. "Hey did you hear that Hope's mom and dad are both alcoholics?" Malory whispered loud enough for the entire school, heck the world, to hear. "Yeah. No wonder she's so messed up." Another voice, Justine, said. They both dissolved into a fit of giggles while I tried to disappear straight into the floor. I stared down the clock willing it to become time to leave already. Forty-five minutes later, obviously not fast enough, the bell rang signaling the end of first block. I couldn't leave fast enough if I tried.

Chapter 2

Vivian

"You hate me don't you?" Vivian asked bluntly staring at the house that she was supposed to live in for the next couple of years. "I thought I was loved but I was obviously mistaken greatly." Rolling her eyes, Vivian's mom Diana addressed Vivian with a stare that stated that she was in no way at all amused. "I don't have time for your complaints young lady. Go grab your things from the car and go unpack." With that, Diana turned and made a beeline for the safety of the house just as she heard "I thought you loved me!" Vivian looked up at the house she was expected to live in from now on. _That's it. I'm running away._ She stared at the house with its white exterior and grand driveway that continued on for what felt like eternity. _It's too grand for us_. Vivian said to herself. The rich man that her mom had married had obviously been the cause for their move from sunny California to some small town in the middle of nowhere called Brooksville. Vivian had to admit it was a site to behold but she still hated it. Hated it with a fiery passion as if it was Satan him self's home. In a way it sort of was because the man had torn her family into pieces by having an affair with her mother. Her mom had undoubtedly won the court case on who would get custody of Vivian, with her being a big time lawyer of course. Her dad though, let's be honest, had not even tried to retrieve custody of her. _Now I'm stuck here in the middle of nowhere bored out of my mind and I've only just arrived_ , she thought to herself. Walking inside, she blatantly ignored her new "step dad" and made her way upstairs to her new room and made a big show of slamming her door shut loudly. It was time for an escape. Sitting down on her bed she took out her I-phone, turning it on, and her earbuds putting them in her ears, and turned her music up until it was all she could hear. _Perfect_ , she thought. _I don't have to accept reality if I'm technically not a part of it._ For the rest of the day, without packing, all Vivian did is escape in her music. She didn't even come down for dinner, not that anyone cared. _  
_

Thanks for taking the time to read this. It means a lot. Review if you have the time or if you don't, thanks for reading it anyway! xD -Kate


	2. Chapter 3-4

Escape

Chapter 3

Faben

 **Smack!** The ball soared through the sky as if it was defying gravity itself. Faben watched as it flew straight up but then, a little disappointedly, came flying back down at high speed. If it hadn't of been for his best friend Ryder yanking him out of the way at the right time, he would have been smack dab in the center of it's force and rage. " **Oof!** " Faben and Ryder landed in a heap on the ground of the field breathing hard as if they had just gone for a run. Faben was the first to recover and offered a hand to help Ryder after he had gotten himself up. "That was close man. Thanks, I owe you one." He said to Ryder as he dusted off his pants. Ryder looked up at him and without warning punched him in the shoulder forcefully. "hey!" Faben yelled while rubbing the spot, it would probably bruise most likely. "What was that for you nut?!" He yelled again. "That." Ryder spat the word. "Was for being stupid. You could have gotten yourself killed by just standing there like an idiot! No matter what the idiom says we don't have time to stop and smell the roses. Especially if the roses are falling back to Earth at top speed and ready to inflict some damage to faces!" Ryder rubbed his face with his hand sighing loudly. "That was extremely stupid. Don't just stand there next time a ball is falling right down where you are because no matter how cool it may look. It won't be cool when you're going to the Emergency room with a concussion because you couldn't move out of the way of a stupid baseball!" Faben stood a little shocked staring at Ryder because of all the years he had known him he had never seen him react this way before. "Jesus Ry I'm sorry. I was tuned out it won't happen again so don't get your panties in a wad." Ryder turned and glared at him clearly not amused by the slightest. Faben held his hands up in surrender laughing a bit. "What's got you in such a crappy mood today? Did Veronica do something again?" Veronica, was Ryder's sister. They were the same age but completely unlike each other. Except for the whole being popular thing. She always played pranks on Ryder by hiding his stuff or just plain old annoying the heck out of him." Ryder looked up at the sky for a second. "No man. I don't know what's wrong with me just in a bad mood I guess." He looked at Faben apologetically, "Sorry For yelling at you. It's been a long day." Faben nodded his head in understanding. "Yeah. I know." He said softly. "Let's practice some more for the game this Friday. We wouldn't want coach to think we sucked now would we?" Ryder looked over at him and nodded picking up his bat and giving it a few good swings. "Let's go." He said.

Chapter 4

Hope

She ran. He was right on her heels and she knew she could never outrun him but still she ran. She ran until she tripped over a rock on the sidewalk and fell down onto the pavement causing her to skin her knee a little. "Well if it isn't little old Hope." Spike said as a wicked smile curved his lips. "Lovely meeting you here. You see I was feeling like I could go to the gym and blow off some steam from being expelled from school because of a fight but, seeing your face just screams punching bag so you'll have to do." He picked her up, not gently, by her arms and lifted his fist up. Hope tensed and waited for impact as always but for the first time in, well ever, it didn't come. "So... You enjoy hitting girls who can't defend themselves huh?" Hope inched open one eye to see a girl with long brown hair that stopped in the middle of her back and big bright blue eyes that made her come across almost angelic, a tee-shirt on that said "Why are pirates so mean? They just arrrr!" And she was also sporting a very menacing grin that looked not at all happy at what she almost witnessed. Hope looked down and saw that she was wearing black skinny jeans and combat boots. Looking back up again she noticed that the girl also had earrings in her ears, diamond if she guessed correctly, and a black hair bow on her wrist. Spike snarled at her. "What are you doing here little girl? Why don't you run along and stay out of other people's business before you get hurt." The girl seemed to stand up a little taller at the apparent insult and snarled right back. "Little girl?!" She said, seething with rage. "This 'little girl' would have you screaming and writhing in pain on the ground screaming for your mother if you messed with her." To emphasize her point she drew her leg up and kicked him straight in his, uhm yeah. "Now." The girl said as she practically spat with anger in Spike's face. He was curled in a ball holding himself and squirming and howling in pain. She jerked her head in my direction. "Apologize while I'm asking nicely." Spike looked over at me and said, can you believe it? Actually said, "I'm sorry." I couldn't help it I stood open mouthed at the display in front of me not believing any of it for a second. It was blatantly obvious this was some sort of setup or trick by Veronica or someone else. After Spike had run away happy to be rid of the girl she turned towards me. "Hi." She said. "I'm Vivian. Vivi for short. What's your name?" Hope couldn't help it none the less the girl had saved her after all. "Hope." She whispered quietly. The girl looked at her a moment tilting her head to the side as if she was a cat looking at a mouse and deciding if it would be her meal or if It was worthy to live. "That's a very... Hopeful name." She grinned a little. "Pun intended." I just stared back at her with my green eyes and I couldn't lie,slightly curious.


	3. Chapter 5-6

Escape

Chapter 5

Vivian

"So... What was all that about." I asked her while leaning my head slightly. I couldn't believe that any person, a guy for that matter would even think of laying his hands on an innocent looking girl. "W-What do you mean?" She stuttered a little. Vivian looked at her raising an eyebrow slightly. "Playing dumb huh?" She said. Vivian walked over to the bus stop bench that was near them and took a seat and spread her arms out grandly. "I've got all day." She told her while talking out her phone and getting comfortable. "Take your time because frankly I'm not in any hurry to get back.." She shivered then silently spoke. "Home." Hope was looking anywhere but Vivian. "It's none of your business." She said quietly. "Leave me alone..." She began walking back down the sidewalk to get as far away from Vivan as humanly possible. She didn't get too far. Vivian simply got up and tugged on her shirt sleeve and looked at her. "Tell me." She whispered. That was all it took. Hope broke down telling her all her 'dirty little secrets' with Vivan wincing as time passed. Hope told her how she was _tormented_ at her school and someways dreaded going to school. She also told me that nowhere was safe for her. At home, she was also abused except it was worse. She told me all the stories that I could tell she never had ever trusted anyone with bHefore, afraid they would use it against her in some way. When she was finished she was crying and hugging herself. Vivan stood shell shocked for a moment before she took her into an open embrace. Hope stood, shocked and jumped, literally, away from Vivian. "W-What are you d-doing?!" She exclaimed. Vivian stared at her a moment before speaking. "No one should suffer or cry alone." Hope hung her head down and refused to look up as sobs wracked her whole body filling her up with emptiness. Vivan couldn't help herself she walked up and smacked her upside the head. Hope looked up sharply, about to back away. "Don't cry over people who will never cry over you. No matter how much you think you're not, you're worth it and always will be." Vivian looked up at the sky just as the moon shone and placed her hands in her hoodie pockets. "Later alligator." She told her as she walked down the opposite way of the sidewalk.

She walked in later then usual and as quietly as she could tiptoed up the stairs as if she was impersonating a ninja. _Jackie Chan would be proud_ she thought to herself Before she could help it. "Vivan Ree Anderz!" A loud voice boomed from downstairs. Vivian winced and turned slowly, "Yes my lovely mother." She smiled. Her mother wasn't happy so this wouldn't be the time to mention she had red lipstick on her teeth. "What on Earth are you doing home this late?" Vivian cleared her throat before speaking "Well..." Diana rolled her eyes. "Today would be nice Vivian." She smiled her sweetest smile ever. "Just checking out the town. You know how it is with us teenagers." Diana stared at her judging if she should be left off the hook. "Go upstairs and do your homework." She spat at her and walked back to the living room where her step dad was waiting. "I don't start school until tomorrow." She whispered sadly.

Chapter 6

Hope

She was dead. Utterly dead. They would find her body tomorrow. Her mom came pounding up the stairs, obviously drunk, and kicked the door open. "Where were you young lady?!" She slurred angrily while holding a bottle of liquor. "I-I was just walking h-home." Hope stuttered. Her mother didn't want to hear it and yanked her up by her hair and threw her into the wall. "Worthless child. I wish I never had you." She picked up a book that was lying on the ground and smacked her with it. Then before she knew it rher ears were ringing from the force of a loud slap. "Go do your homework and stay out of my sight. I can't wait until you turn 18 and leave my house for good." The house shook with the force of the door slam. Hope stood up shakily and put a hand to her cheek, wincing at the sting. _This is how it always is and always will be. They will never change._ She peeked outside her door to see if her dad was going to continue the beating but saw no one. feeling it was safe-ish she tiptoed back downstairs to the kitchen for some dinner. She opened the fridge and saw nothing but whiskey and liquor and started shaking. Looks like she would starve again tonight as well. Sighing, she patted back upstairs and closed the door softly with a click. Climbing into bed she turned off the light and pulled the covers up around her. Her final thought of the day was. _Someone helped me... They actually cared enough to help me._

 _Hi! It's me again. c: Please review if you have the time and thanks for reading. ❤️_


	4. Chapter 7-8

Escape

Chapter 7

Ryder

"It's official, **school** sucks." Faben groaned before smacking his head loudly on his desk in Algebra class. Faben is his life-long best friend and baseball buddie for life. He rolled his eyes at him. "You're officially stupid if you just now figured that out." He muttered while trying to figure out a problem. "Is this even English?!" Faben whispers to him. Ryder closed his eyes and then opened them, looking up as if to say, _why me?_ then looked back at Faben and said as calmly as he could muster "Complaining about it will do nothing but make me punch you." He tells him. Faben frowns at him. "Geez sorry." He says. Then their teacher, Mrs. Becket, walks in front of their table and eyes their papers with distaste. "Are you working or conversing in my class gentleman?" She asks, looking over at them over the rim of her glasses. "Working mam." They both mutter back. "Good." She says and moves on to her next victims. _Who even talks like that anymore? That's right, no one._ Ryder just wished the day would end and it's hardly even begun yet.

Chapter 8

Vivian

 **Wham!** Vivian rammed straight into someone as she turned the corner on the way to her locker. "Oof!" She and the poor person she ran into said as they toppled to the ground in a heap. Well, would have toppled if he hadn't of caught her. She opened one eye to look around. "Am I dead yet?" She whispered. She heard a deep chuckle as the person helped her to her feet. "Not yet." She looked up into the most gorgeous brown eyes she had ever seen. "Man... I haven't been at this school for more then 2 minutes and I already want some brownies after seeing those eyes." The boy looked at her a little confusingly and she gasped as a hand flew over her mouth. _Crap. She actually said that out loud! Emmmbarrassssing..._ "Hehe." She said as she got her footing again. _There's No hope for me now anyway._ She held out her hand "I'm Vivian." She told him. He had straight brown hair and the most gorgeous brown eyes in the history of brown eyes. _Okay, so maybe she was being a tad dramatic. They were sill gorgeous though._ He was wearing a black under armour shirt and jeans with black converses. "I'm Ryder." He told her, obviously amused by her greeting but preferred to not comment on it. He held out his hand and shook hers. _You don't know it yet but we're gonna get married._ She thought before she could catch herself. _This introduction would go down in history as one of the most awkward._ She told herself.

I hope you enjoyed my awkward and cheesy attempt at romance. c; haha. Review if you have the time and thanks for reading. -Kate ❤️❤️❤️


	5. Chapter 9-10

Escape

Chapter 9

Hope

 **Bang Bang Bang** "Let me out!" Hope screamed. It was getting too hard to breathe in here. "What's the magic word?" Veronica asked her. "What are you talking about Ver? You know she can't speak English, only white trash." Justine told her. The others outside of the locker giggled and laughed. "Please let me out! I can't breathe!" Hope screamed. All she was met with was silence. "Let me out!" She screamed until her voice was hoarse but no one heard her cries for help. The bell had rung and they all had left for class. Hope felt tears well up in her eyes and she let them fall freely. Banging on the door she continued her pleas. "Someone help me! Anyone!" She was hyperventilating. Her thoughts were all scattered and jumbled up. _She couldn't think straight!_ Being in this tight enclosed space was hot and too quiet. She felt herself drifting off into a deep and endless sleep. _Hopefully I'll never wake up..._ She thought to herself before the sleep took over and her head banged softly against the locker door.

She woke up to the sound of her locker combination spinning and tensed up. _Haven't they had enough already?_ Her locker door swung open and she felt a cool breeze hit her arms and legs sending goosebumps all over her body. She looked up and met a pair of friendly looking eyes staring tenderly at her. "Are ya all right Miss?" It was one of the custodians, Mr. Randy. "I'm f-fine." I said, tensing up. "Ya sure? Do you need me to take ya to the nurse? It won't be no trouble at all." His eyes showed a hint of sadness and pity. She took a deep breathe of air into her lungs to calm herself, she hated pity. "I'm okay." He nodded and started hobbling back down the hall the way he had come. Hope looked around and saw that the halls were empty, devoid of any person in sight except for the staff and costodians. The school day had already ended.

Chapter 10

Faben

He was on his way home when he spotted her. Hope. A girl with soft looking green eyes and long curly blonde hair. She looked sad, no depressed. He could think of a few reasons why. She was the top of the bullying list at school. He clenched his hands into fists. None of those people even know her and yet they tormented her day after day. He ran to catchup with her before she crossed the street. "Hey." He said. "What's wrong?" She almost tripped over her own feet in shock. "W-What?" She stammered. He laughed. She looked offended. "What?" she asked him. "Do you think it's funny? I'm tormenting day in and day out at school and at home and now on my way home from school?" He jerked his head back. "Hey! I didn't mean it like that. It was just a laugh. A person can't be worried for you?" Hope looked him straight in the eyes and said, "No." He was flabbergasted. "No?" He said. "Just tell me what's wrong." He asked her, shaking the slightly confused look off his face. She turned around sharply suddenly ticked off. "What's wrong?!" She yells. "What isn't wrong?! Besides the fact I just spent the last couple of hours of school trapped in a locker, my own to be exact! Then I know that once I get home I'll probably be beaten for no reason at all just for the fact that I'm convenient! Then I'll getup to go to school tomorrow and repeat the exact same cycle for the next couple of years until I'm 18 and I can leave this miserable existence that is my life!" She swiped at a tear that escaped. I looked at her, open-mouthed, none of us had known. "We didn't know." He told her. She spun on him seeing red. "You didn't know?! So that's the excuse you have?! All of you have been treating me me like less than dirt on your shoes?! I'm a freaking human being and oh yeah, I have FEELINGS!" She took off running down the sidewalk at a fast pace. I just stood there. Like a coward. Afraid to go after her. All I kept thinking was, _I didn't know._

Thanks For reading! Woo things are really heating up aren't they? Remember to leave a review if you have the time it means a lot. Love you guys! -Kate ❤️❤️❤️


	6. Chapter 11-12

Escape

* * *

Chapter 11

Vivian

She was sitting in her chair, Buddah style. Pondering why on Earth she has not knocked this guy out already. She was sitting alone, with Ryder. _What was she thinking?_ _Note to self: Know a guy before you promise yourself to marry him. Hello Disney, you should take note of this._ Ryder was, at the moment, nagging like an old lady. "It's your fault I'm missing baseball practice. Couldn't you watch where you were going? Are you blind or just stupid?" I rolled my eyes at him before speaking. "Listen." I told him slowly dragging the word out. "I don't want to be here any more then you do. If you haven't noticed Detention isn't exactly my idea of fun and exciting." Frustrated, she runs a hand through her hair smoothing it out. "We wouldn't BE here if you could watch were you're going. We wouldn't have been late for class and both gotten detention slips." Ryder reminded her icily. "Will you just shut up already?" She mutters. "Detention already sucks enough without you adding to it with your whole 'whining like a toddler' thing you have going on." Ryder looks back at her _offended,_ "My whining toddler thing? Listen here you-" Before he can let out another one of his long whiny speeches a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes enters the room looking around. She smirks once she looks over to see Ryder in his chair. "I swear big bro." She begins, clearly enjoying this. "Sometimes I wonder who's the older sibling in this family." Ryder rolls his eyes and sits up a little taller. "What do you want Veronica?" He mutters. She smiles at him sporting a 'oh you're gonna get it' grin. "I have a favor to ask you." She purrs. Ryder lays his hand on his fist, without looking at her says, "That would be...?" She puts on one of her sweetest smiles, which makes me cringe terribly I might add. _Quick! Johnny Depp! Here's someone in some serious need of acting skills..._ "I need you to not notice the fact that I'm not home tonight." she tells him. Ryder snorts, "Yeah. Riiight. Like that's gonna happen." Her smile _turns_ mischievous. "Oh I think you will." She purrs again. _Is this chick impersonating a cat right now?_ "You see, mom and dad don't know about your little..." She eyes me and grimaces. "Slip up to get into detention." _She shivers. The nerve of some people. In her case though, apparently a cat._ Ryder stares her down. "You wouldn't." He tells her between clenched teeth. "Try me." She breathes back. I look back and forth between them not even offended I apparently don't even exist at the moment. _Man... This needs popcorn ASAP._ "Fine." He tells her practically spitting it out. "Good." She tells him back. Then she flips her hair and turns away walking back down the hall. Like a Barbie doll. _Un-freaking-believable._

Chapter 12

Hope

She looked at the mirror surveying last nights damages. Bloody nose, bruised left cheek, scratched right cheek. Last night had been one of her parents 'bad' nights. They both came home and drank themselves silly until I arrived home to be a subject to their anger. Sighing, I leave the girl's restroom and make my way down the hallway heading for the school cafeteria. Once there, I sit down in my usual spot, alone. _Pathetic._ Josh One of the frequent seats at the popular table comes and grabs my book bag ,hauls it over his shoulder, and begins trudging to the trash can and dumping it in. All he says is "fetch." Before I take off at top speed to retrieve it. I rummage around searching for it until my hand feels the familiar texture of it brush my palm. I sigh in relief then yelp as I'm shoved from behind headfirst into the trash can. "Trash belongs with trash." Justine says while smirking. Everyone around her laughs and giggles at the display. I suddenly feel very small. I duck my head lower in the trash not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. Not even caring about the smell or the fact that I'm practically bathing in old, soggy lunch. Ducking my head I climb out of the trash can landing in a heap on the floor. Shouts and whistles fill the cafeteria at my attempt to remove myself from it. After I get up, I immediately flee the room not even looking back to see that not everyone was taking part in the cruel treatment I recieved. Vivian, Faben, and Ryder were all frowning at the scene clearly disturbed by it all...

Thanks for reading! Please review and enjoy. I'll keep spamming you guys with some more chapters. Love you! ~Kate ❤️❤️❤️


	7. Chapter 13-14

Escape

Chapter 13

Vivian

I stood there for a moment. Shocked. Confused. It was like the whole world continued revolving all except _for_ me. _People are cruel._ I couldn't eat like this. I don't understand how anyone could and still be able to look themselves in the mirror at night. I got up and stalked over to the popular table laying a hand down loudly with a **Smack!** Which in turn caused all conversation to cease in the cafeteria. _Nosy little heathens._ Veronica turned her head slowly to look at me and smirked. Getting all up in her personal bubble I step towards her and smirk right back, only mine is more sinister. "So..." I begin. "You like messing with people who can't fight back huh? It's fine. At least it shows your sucky personality and that you're nothing but a coward hiding behind her little groupies." Her smirk stays planted but I catch it wobbling a little before she catches herself and plants it back on with so much determination it looks painful. "Atleast I have friends. Who do you have loser? That's right, no one." She turns to her so called 'friends' and they all laugh with her. She turns back towards me. "So are we done with this conversation because frankly, you're boring. I'm obviously richer then you seeming as I actually have fashion sense. I mean, who in their right mind would actually dress like that purposely." She looks back at the table and they howl in laughter. _Like obedient dogs._ I turn to her, my temper getting the best of me and sling my hand on her chair, coming in closer. "Listen here, princess!" I shout at her. "YOU don't have any money. You're broke. It's your family that has the money, your father to be exact, and you're just along for the ride. So if you're gonna use that as your excuse for being stuck up then obviously your brain cells aren't functioning properly." Her grin has been wiped off her face completely as I stalk away bawling my fists together. "You'll regret that you freak!" She shrieks at me, but I don't hear her. All I can see is him. Scared, panicked, reaching and screaming for me to help him. All I did was stare. I didn't, no, couldn't do anything. Life sucks, and sometimes it prefers to punch you in the face rather then give you a break. _Thanks for being a friend life._ I mutter sarcastically.

Chapter 14

Faben

 **Bang!** I throw the baseball as hard as I can at the garage door, watching as it bounces off it, shaking the house. "Faben Muray Benson!" I hear a voice yelling to me. My mom opens the screen door and makes her way down to me. My mother, is a gentle type of woman. I guess you can call her the froo froo girly type. She is almost always wearing a sundress and her short blonde hair is always styled to perfection in a bun on top of her head everyday. Her eyes look tired and, at the moment annoyed, with me, _uh oh._ She walks up to me and holds out her hand impatiently. I hand her the ball sheepishly. "Sorry." I murmur, head down ashamed. She frowns then it drifts away as if it was never there to begin with. She's also that type of woman too. _Yeah, THAT type._ She can never stay mad at anyone for long that's why my family and I always joke that she would forgive is all for murder if need be. She just rolls her eyes every time but we all know it's true. She would. "Just don't throw it as hard sweetie, your father has a headache and it's not helping hearing a loud bang every second." I cringe, swallow. "Yeah." I tell her. "Sorry." She nods and heads back inside calling over her shoulder that dinner will be ready in a few hours. I tilt my head to acknowledge her and let out a breathe of air when she gets back inside. I'm not a fan of my father. He cheated on my mother when I was only two years old and she took him back anyway. Last year, he did it again, with my history teacher. I was leaving school for the day and was even at my locker when I realized I had forgotten one of my pencils, which were sitting on my desk in history class. I walked in and found them kissing in a not-so-pretty or decent way. He caught me, inhaled, exhaled, gently pushed my history teacher away and walked to me. He stuffed a twenty dollar bill in my pocket and left, without a word. I bought a new pair of shoes with that twenty. I never told anyone, including my mom. Ryder doesn't count because I tell him everything anyway. He's not just anyone, he's like a brother to me. I told him. He tried to get me to 'spill the beans' to my mom. I wouldn't. That was that. _Life sucks sometimes and in my case, honestly isn't always the best policy._

Thanks for reading! This chapter took a little while to complete but I'm satisfied with the outcome as I hope you were as well. As always review and enjoy!㈵6❤️❤️❤️ ~Kate


	8. Update! (IMPORTANT: Please Read)

A teensy weency wittle update. ㈴2

Okay guys, so I decided to give this whole 'two completely different stories' thing a shot. I'm going to try and continue both of my stories 'Escape' and 'Beyond The End' so that way I'm not disappointing anyone with the wait. Been there, done that. It's NOT fun having to wait for a story. Trust me. *wink wink* haha anyway... I have exams this week so the chapters may come a tad bit slower than usual but "fear not my loyal subjects! The chapters shall make it to your phones/electronic devices soon enough!" I'm done with my little break now. I was being lazy, sorry. I was reading novels and other fanfiction and such don't judge. ㈳7 I have not forgotten any of you it's just I'm a teenager and we tend to get lazy. No offense to my teen crowd. Love you guys and catch you later in my 'fanfic adventures'!~Kate ❤️❤️❤️ㇴ1ㇴ1


End file.
